Semana inglesa frukusuk
by Kassiwos
Summary: Arthur esta en un extraño momento en su vida, dos personas muy importantes lo acorralan y este se da cuenta que esta en la punta de un triangulo amoroso, por una parte esta Alfred, a quien cuido y protegió y por el otro esta Francis el cual ah estado con el en todo momento, a quien escogerá?
1. frances x americano al ingles

**_Hi~ Bueno este es mi primer fic.. _****(juasjausquesuboaFFjuascoff(?))****_ y eso :I bueno aquí tenemos algo Fruk Usuk... y ya espero que les guste y no sean muy ''crueles conmigo ;n; yo también tengo sentimientos(? bueno y sin mas les dejo el fic! o3o_**

* * *

-Es otro día en la misma universidad con los compañeros de siempre, si por mi fuera ya hubiera exentado* las materias y pudiese estar en casa….. Pero…-

Los ojos verdes de aquel británico se iluminaron al ver a cierto estudiante pasar por la esquina del pasillo que llevaba a los salones de la clase americana, si bien era no era el más guapo de aquel colegio, en el británico solo existía el en su mente.

-Hey! Arthur… Que haces tan temprano en la escuela? –Grito el Rubio de anteojos mientras volteaba y se acercaba alegremente al Ojiverde

-Good morning, Al….- No pudo terminar de decir su frase, porque en ese momento alguien lo jalo del brazo y le tapo los ojos, el ojiverde solo pudo sentir que lo jalaban en dirección contraria a la de su aula pero no se percato de quien era, pero mientras se lo llevaban pudo escuchar la voz de quien según él era su amado, diciendo: -uhm,….. Nos vemos luego Arthie-

De pronto el que lo jalaba se detuvo y cerró una puerta, y cuidadosamente dejo sentado al ojiverde en un escritorio que había en la habitación

-Es increíble que después de todo lo que paso sigas hablando a ese bastardo-

-Francis! Ya supere eso no tienes que ir a "salvarme" Cada vez que se me acerca-  
Dijo el rubio ojiverde mientras observaba los zapatos de su acompañante un poco sonrojado por lo sucedido hace unos instantes

-No quiero verte con ese "come hamburguesas" Tu eres solo mío!-  
Arthur se sonrojo como cual tomate y lo hizo aun mas puesto que el rubio de cabellos ondulados lo abrazo y comenzó a acariciar aquel cabello rubio que poseía el ojiverde si bien no era el más cuidado al francés le encantaba acercarse y oler el shampoo que el británico usaba

-N-No…. Dig-g…as tonte…erías Francis!-  
El francés no respondió y abrazo aun mas fuerte al británico sin dar respuesta alguna, el británico al sentir ese apretón sin dudarlo puso sus manos en el pecho de este para separarse pero no pudo, estaba temblando y mas rojo que los tomates que llevaba uno de sus compañeros, el cual era de origen español.

-Francis suéltame! Y me podrías decir que estamos haciendo en esta aula?-  
El francés se separo de este, y tomo su mentón y lo acomodo de tal forma que ambos se vean directamente.

-Aun no lo entiendes? Quieres que te lo muestre con acciones! Arthur je t'aime, et tu seras seul mien!-  
El británico no tuvo ni tiempo de decir nada pues el francés se acerco a sus labios a besarlo.

-Bastard Hey! Suéltalo- Los dos rubios escucharon la voz y esa voz la conocían más que bien, era la voz del estadounidense al cual abandonaran hace uno rato, eh inmediatamente ambos voltearon a ver al que estadounidense

-Alfred?!-  
El francés al verlo le tapo los oídos al inglés y con un tono de voz grave comenzó a hablar seriamente, mientras el ojiazul solo observaba la escena.

-Alfred, ya déjanos en paz de una vez, El es mío y tú lo sabes perfectamente, tu lo abandonaste aquel día, mientras tu festejabas tu…. bueno ya sabes, yo estuve con él a su lado…-

-Pero eso no te da el derecho de alejarme de el-  
El inglés veía a la escena pero de pronto noto muy tenso el ambiente, por lo que quito las manos del francés de sus oídos e intervino en la conversación.

-Eh cálmense, creo que este no es lugar para pelear, y aparte no deberíamos de estar en clases..-

-Arthur con quien te quedas? Escoge de una vez!-

El británico al escuchar esas palabras se quedo mirando a los dos presentes que estaban dentro del cuarto y no muy seguro hablo levemente sonrojado.  
-Qué? A que te refieres con eso?  
-Celui qu'aimes-tu vraiment?  
Dijo el francés mirándolo seriamente con esos ojos azules obscuros que poseía, a lo que el inglés se sorprendió por la pregunta y en su mente pasaban muchas cosas acerca de esos dos pero no sabía que responder en ese momento pues estaba en shock  
-Yo… Yo…-  
El americano al ver la situación en la que estaba jalo al inglés hacia él y lo beso, pero este no duro mucho más que 2 segundos pues el inglés le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo de ahí si decir nada mas, pero no se dirigió a su aula si no que salió directamente hacia la calle dejando atrás no solo a sus pretendientes, si no que hasta dejo sus pertenencias pero consigo se llevo un gran "trauma por así decirlo" que rondaba por su mente:  
-A pesar de todo lo que me hizo en el pasado, una parte de mi lo anhela pero otra parte de mi está completamente enamorada de Francis dios que hare con estos sentimientos encontrados?-

*Exentar: Se refiere a adelantar todos sus exámenes y asistir solamente los días de ''examen'' a decir su nombre.

* * *

**Y que tal? les gusto asdf... agradeceria que me dejaran review~ y si me equivoque tambien agradeceria que me dejaran una crita CONSTRUCTIVA... bueno tal vez suba la siguiente parte 8 de agosto! en la noche pues esta cosa hermosa(? tendra 14 cap. que seran lo que pasa en el dia y el otro en la noche.. asdf.. y ya eso es todo... los amo(? y gracias por leer ^^**


	2. Sueños extraños

**Hi dears~ Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte del primer capitulo, la verdad fue mas corto que el anterior, y mas abajo les dejo la traducción de las frases en francés, espero que les guste.**

* * *

-Dios no eh podido dormir desde ayer… Cada vez que pienso en el asunto recuerdo todo lo que pase con ellos, creo que…-

En eso el ojiverde fue interrumpido de sus confusos pensamientos por un extraño ruido que venía de la puerta, cuidadosamente agarro una almohada y la puso en modo de defensa como si esta fuese la cosa más peligrosa del mundo.

-Quien anda ahí?-

La puerta se abrió y de esta salieron unos desarreglados cabellos pelirrojos, esa el tonto de su hermano

-Hey idiot!, puedes decirle al rubio que deje de lanzar piedras a mi ventana, no me deja dormir, si vuelve hacerlo créeme que no lo volverás a ver en tu vida-

Acabando de hablar salió de la habitación, dejando que el rubio se quede con la duda de a quién se refería con "Al rubio"

-Rubio?, se referirá a Alfred? O a Francis?, pero si fuese Francis, no dudo que Ian le hubiese tirado algo, pero si fuese Alfred probablemente… hubiese sucedido lo mismo…-

Y de nuevo el oji verde se quedo en sus pensamientos hasta que se durmió sin saber quien fue el culpable del enojo de su hermano.

-Idiot! Wake Up-

-mhh… déjame un rato mas-

-Llevas durmiendo 3 días-

-Qué?-

El ojiverde al escuchar esto salió disparado de su cama hacia su baño en tiempo record, mientras dejo a su hermano riéndose de el como si su vida dependiese de eso

-JAJAJA deberás que eres el más tonto de los Kirkland-

El rubio volteo a ver su reloj, y se dio cuenta que apenas habían dado las 4:12 am, este salió de su baño frunciendo el seño y lo miro haciendo amablemente una seña con el dedo medio

-Fuck You Ian-

-Ha ha como digas idiot-

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación sin parar de reírse, el rubio aun molesto espero a que saliera, y aporreo la puerta de un golpe y regreso a su cama, preguntando se por que lo habían despertado tan temprano, regreso hasta su cama y se quedo mirando melancólicamente hacia la ventana donde podía ver directamente hacia un viejo sauce lloron que había en su jardín, y por alguna extraña razón había recordado lo que Francis había hecho por el durante su crisis, y así volvió a inundar su mente de pensamientos absurdos sin duda, hasta que no tomara su decisión no podría dormir como solía hacerlo, pero como milagro logro poder volver a dormir.

_Caminaba por un sendero y a lo lejos veía a dos personas de cabellos rubios, al parecer creo que son hermanos, no estoy seguro, estos dos parecen pelearse por algo, pero lo único que hay es un viejo peluche verde en forma de conejito, el cual tenía alas, no entiendo bien que dicen pero uno de estos está llorando pues el rubio del lado derecho hace poses extrañas con el muñeco y el de lado izquierdo se aleja de este, me pareció extraño así que lo seguí hasta una extraña puerta la cual tenía un extraño color rojo, decidí entrar pero al dar los primeros pasos llegue a un lugar lleno de nieve, empezó a caminar, hacia el norte, realmente no sabía hacia donde iba, llegue hasta un bosque lleno de pinos, estaba cansado y me senté debajo de un árbol, por alguna razón no sentía el frio era como si no estuviese ahí, voltee a ver alrededor mío esperando que alguien me encontrara, pero solo vi un pequeño oso de igual color que la nieve y con un extraño rulo que sobresalía de su pelaje, creo que me noto y se acerco a mí, pero de pronto alguien se acerco y tomo al oso miro hacia donde estaba sentado, y empezó a hablar en un extraño idioma no sabía exactamente que decía, pero parecía que le doliera ver el lugar donde estaba sentado, una lagrima corrió de la mejilla de esa persona yo me levante y trate de consolarlo, pero no pude, era como si fuese un espíritu o algo así, me acerque de nuevo al lugar hacia donde estaba sentado y me di cuenta que estaba sentado sobre una tumba, leía una y otra vez el nombre de la persona pero no reconocía el nombre, solo la fecha de nacimiento de esa persona y me asombre al ver que era la misma del mío, de pronto al querer limpiar la otra parte para ver la fecha de defunción esa lapida se abrió y me llevo a un cuarto obscuro en el que solo escuchaba sollozos y…._

Los rayos de luz alumbraban la habitación del oji verde, este volteo hacia la ventana restregándose los ojos para poder despertar bien, se miro al espejo y noto que si cabello tenia unas pequeñas hojas de algún árbol

-Eso solo fue en sueño, de seguro soy sonámbulo y camine hacia el jardín, si de seguro es eso-

Dicho esto se arreglo y bajo a desayunar, aun pensando en lo que había soñado la noche anterior

* * *

**Bueno creo que tal vez deje algunos cabos sueltos por hay~ Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review en el cap anterior.. me hicieron asdf... muy feliz :D muchas gracias (de nuevo) y nos vemos en el próximo cap que lo subiré el 13 de agosto, pues me voy de campamento... pero si entra el huracán que espero que no, lo subiré antes... claro si no me quitan la luz y eso... lo que viven cerca del mar lo entenderan mejor... y pues por ultimo les dejo la traduccion del cap anterior.**

* * *

**Glosario**

Je t'aime, et tu seras seul mien!/ Te amo y eres solamente mio

Celui qu'aimes-tu vraiment?/ A quien verdaderamente amas?


	3. Mi bastardo hermano

**Ni hao~ asdf... me siento como Usagi, solo que sin misaki, por un pelito y no subo hoy el cap. Bueno mas comentarios acerca del cap pasado al final. Enjoy!**

* * *

-Tss… maldito Ian creo que desde un principio hubiese ido a buscar a Caitlin y tal vez no estaría haciendo esta tontería-

*Flashback*

Arthur entro nerviosamente a la cocina de su "humilde casa" esperaba pedirle uno consejo a Caitlin, pero para su mala suerte al asomarse a la cocina solo se encontró al mismo que hace unas horas no lo dejo dormir, pero ya ni modos, en ese momento solo tenía dos opciones, guardarse en su ropero con sus mejores amigos llorando por ser la persona más indecisa del mundo o pedirle ayuda a Ian, Pero si dios le puso a Ian en su "camino" es por algo.

-Ian… puedes… a-ayudarme en algo?-

El pelirrojo estaba lavando los platos de desayuno y cuando escucho la voz del menor dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo volteo para ver al menor

-Vaya, Vaya Arthur Kirkland pidiéndome ayuda a mi? Eso no es de dios…-

-Tsk, me vas a escuchar o qué?-

-Well, habla que estoy muy ocupado el día de hoy-

El rubio suspiro ante la mirada maliciosa que tenía su hermano, pero si uno lo pensaba bien no era del todo mala idea pedirle ayuda o si?

-Umh… tengo-o dos a-acosadores en la escuela y pues ambos… me hicieron una pregunta, no fue precisamente una declaración pero no les quiero dar una respuesta , pensaba faltar y no responderles pero tengo que presentar Literatura y deje mis apuntes ayer en el salón y…-

-A ver me estás diciendo que tus "acosadores" se te declararon y no sabes que responderles… Que idiota eres hermanito, ah y porque esto apesta a vino y hamburguesas?-

El rubio quedo por un momento en shock, como su hermano pudo haber dado al blanco?

-HAHA muy bien Arturito, te ayudare pero me debes un favor-

El pelirrojo despeino al rubio y salió de la habitación un momento, no tardo ni 2 minutos, cuando regreso a la cocina y con un montón de cosas, que parecían que acababa de robar los vestidores del algún teatro

-Arthur, cierra tus ojos y deja que yo "trabaje"-

-…-

Pasaron unos minutos y el menor solo escuchaba las rizas de su hermano, y sentía como le jalaban su cabello, si hubiese una forma de describir el momento seria como cuando destilan una oveja y se ponen a peinar la lana

-Ya! my lady, con esto será irreconocible-

Iggy se levanto se acerco al espejo mas cercano y se miro, llevaba dos largas coletas rubias, y un flequillo lo suficientemente largo para cubrir sus cejas, también llevaba unas gafas, Ian le dio la falda de su hermana para que se la pusiera, el rubio se cambio y cualquiera diría que es una de esas princesas de los cuentos excepto por que estaba plana, Ian al verlo solo se moría de risa

*Fin del flashback*

"Lady Kirkland" Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a su aula, tenía todo improvisadamente planeado y gracias a dios todo salió como esperaba, obviamente las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y para su fortuna Francis y Alfred al parecer faltaron , el día estaba a su favor, termino la clase de filosofía y como ya había presentado literatura ya no había razón alguna para quedarse en la universidad, tomo sus cosas y se fue encaminando a la salida trasera de la escuela, faltaban un par de pasillos para llegar al patio cuando alguien lo tomo de la cintura y con una mano le cubrieron los ojos

-Quien diablos eres?, Déjame ir!-

-Yo no me creo tu farsa Arthur-

Ese alguien que había tomado al británico lo empezó a jalar hasta que llegaron a un viejo sótano del edificio el cual había sido abandonado hace años para lo único que servía era para guardar los objetos perdidos que nadie nunca reclamaba

-Idiota! De que mierda me hablas porque me trajiste aquí, déjame ir antes de que…

Unos labios se posaron en la boca del menor este quedo muy sonrojado tanto que la sangre se quedaría pálida junto a él, la "persona" bajo las manos dejando libre la vista del ojiverde para que le viera, a pesar de que el lugar donde estaban era obscuro se podía ver lo suficiente como para percatarte de quien está enfrente de ti

-mmh~ ya extrañaba tus labios Arthur-

-…Tu eres..

* * *

**Les gusta que artie sea travesti? asdf... haha ok no ._. bueno el unico review que me dejaron decia que estaba raro, y pues si.. lo que pasa es que en el anterior cap. describia todo lo que le paso a arthur en la noche y entre eso su sueño que era la parte en cursiva, el sueño tiene algo que ver por con el final... bueno tal vez solo un poquito y bueno con respecto a este cap. quien les gustaria que fuese el "terrorista que secuestro a lady kirkland"? Francis o Alfred, eso no lo e decidido asi que si me dejan review de quien les gustaria el wine bastar, el come hamburguesas o alguien nuevo -inserte redoble de tambores- bueno eso es todo, nos vemos el 19 de agosto, a menos que mi uke este violable o que alice se vaya con su novio y se olvide de editar mi fic...**

**Sayonara dear's~**


	4. El principio del Fin?

**Hola asdf... se que me atrase en subir este cap, pero me fui de viaje inesperadamente y cuando regrese mi hermano me quito la pc, para que juege pokemon, well... aqui esta esta el capitulo 4! ENJOY ;D**

* * *

-… tu eres-s..-

El rubio mayor le descubrió los ojos y le miro de frente unos momentos y lo abrazo

-Arthur tengo que despedirme-

-Que?-

El ingles se despego de el el y el mayor pudo ver su cara de preocupación en su rostro

-Tengo que volver a Paris, mis superiores me han llamado dicen que es un asunto delicado y probablemente no regrese a la universidad hasta dentro de un par de años-

Arthur se quedo atónito, su cara de preocupación fue aun más notable, a pesar de que era una habitación obscura la poco luz que entraba de una grieta del techo dejaba ver la cara del ingles, la cual comenzó a derramar lagrimas

-Francis, no te vayas! Please!-

-Lo siento! Espero que más adelante volvamos a vernos-

-Francis, I.. I.. Lo…-

El inglés estaba muy nervioso y mas por que se arrepentía que no le contesto lo que realmente sentía, y en esta situación se dio cuenta que El francés era algo vital para él, pero mientras sucedía todo eso, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un grupo de alumnos que les habían encomendado la tarea de limpiar aquel viejo sótano

-Alfred-san, No escucha esos sollozos?-

-mmm… ? De que hablas Kiku?-

-En esa puerta de ahí-

El japonés señalo la puerta y el estadounidense se acerco a esta y escucho una voz, la cual conocía desde hace años, la preocupación lo comía por dentro pues claramente ese llanto tenía que ser del inglés, se acerco más a la puerta y cuidadosamente la abrió

-Arthu…

Lo que sus ojos veían, no era precisamente lo que quisiera ver, ahí estaba Arthur con una vestimenta extraña a punto de declararse, y el francés abrazando a "su" Arthur, si bien había visto esta escena antes, no comprendía porque el inglés estaba llorando.

-Lo siento Arthur-

Sin más que decir el francés salió de la habitación a toda prisa sin ninguna expresión en su rostro cosa que no era muy usual en él; Arthur al ver esto rompió en llanto, y Alfred por instinto se acerco a consolarlo pero lo que el inglés menos quería era que se le acercase

-Alfred Fuck you!, Esto es tu culpa! Es pero que te pudras en el infierno! Si no hubieses entrado Francis aun estuviera aquí conmigo-

-…-

Alfred no se esperaba tal reacción de parte del inglés, que era lo que el francés le había dicho para que el oji-verde se pusiera así

-Arthur, Que paso?, este no eres tu-

-Shit… El amor de mi vida se fue por esa puerta Alfred, No lo entiendes?-

Esas palabras habían sido para el oji-azul una apuñalada al corazón, lo habían rechazado por la única persona que en verdad amaba y no sabía que contestar, el ambiente en aquella habitación se volvió muy pesado, pasaron unos minutos de silencio incomodo y el británico salió de la habitación corriendo hacia la misma dirección donde se fue el francés dejando solo al estadounidense y a los demás alumnos que veían la escena en silencio a unos metros de donde ocurría, Arthur corría desesperado por las calles tratando de recordar donde era que vivía el francés, a pesar que se encontraba en su país pareciera como si estuviera en otro, llego hasta un edificio de unos cinco pisos que se veía demasiado elegante para su gusto pero en la entrada se encontró, el chofer de Francis, así que por intuición entro al edificio, desesperado y para su suerte el francés bajaba por el elevador, este estaba leyendo con nostalgia unos papes y cuando alzo la visto los dos rubios se miraron de frente, El oji-verde corrió a los brazos de el oji-azul y lo abrazo

-Francis, I love you!-

El francés sonrío ante la declaración del inglés pero no podía hacer nada para quedarse, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Je t 'aime Arthur, te voy a extrañar-

Esas palabras solo hicieron que el británico se aferre mas al francés y vuelva a llorar, el no quería, mas bien no debía dejar que de nuevo alguien a quien ama se vaya de sus brazos, pero si era por culpa de superiores no podía evitarlo

-Frog, Prométeme que me llamaras todos los días si?-

-Je vous Promets-

Y después de eso Francis se separo de él y se encamino hacia el auto dejando atrás al oji-verde el cual veía como el amor de su vida partía hacia su país de origen, se quedo en la misma posición hasta que el auto se marcho, luego de eso empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la universidad, ya eran las 6 pm, todo ese tiempo se la había pasado llorando y maldiciendo su suerte, no quería hablar con nadie, así que lo único que tenía en ese momento para consolarse era el recuerdo de las últimas palabras del francés, llego hasta el parque que estaba enfrente de la escuela y se quedo sentado en una de las bancas más apartadas que había y se quedo ahí por toda la noche o eso creia.

* * *

**Y bien que les parecio? tenia que agregar mucho, mucho drama! asdf.. aunque creo que quedo muy cursi y siento que arthur parece Oc, bueno trate de sacar su lado sentimental y combinarlo con su lado tsundere pero en fin, Gracias a los que dejaron review, y pues como vieron puse a francis pues porque originalmente este iba a ser un fruk pero despues alguien me dijo TRIO! y yo de No! y salio un triangulo amoroso, bueno tal vez esto sea muy pronto pero ya veran lo que viene proxima actualizacion sera el 27 asdf.. si es que no me marcan tarea..! pues ese dia regreso al colegio!**

**Espero que dejen Review ^^ se les agradece!**

**Bye Dear Readers!**


	5. Ojala y me hubiese regresado a casa

El rubio britanico abrio los ojos, estos le dolian demasiado, asi que tuvo que usar sus manos para ayudarse a abrir los ojos, pero lo que vio no era presisamente lo que recordaba, estaba en una habitacion con un papel tapiz color verde, y habia un unico cuadro en el que habia una montaña y arriba de esta decia nevada, -Nevada? Eso no es un estado de usa?- pensó, pero no le tomaba importancia a eso, se estrujo una vez mas los ojos para irse de ese extraño lugar, pero al querer sentarse sintio un dolor de caderas extraño, -pero que demonios!- al mirar sus brazos estos tenian marcas de mordidas y al quitarse la sabana lo que vio fue peor estaba desnuno y tenia mas marcas en sus piernas y para empeorar su suerte su pie derecho estaba atado con unas esposas a uno de los barrotes de la cama,

-Bloddy Hell!? Que mierda me hicieron anoche?!- grito deseperado, pero en eso su respuesta abrio la puerta, que estaba del otro lado de la lujosa habitación.  
-Good Morning! Iggy-

Y de la puerta entro su ex colonia, sonriente mente con una taza de cafe en mano.

-Bastardo, que significa esto?!-  
-Solo queria mostrarte que no nesesitas a nadie mas que a mi en tu vida, por cierto si te embarazas por "eso" que hicimos toda la noche, quiero que sea niño y se llamara superman! Hahahaha~-  
-idiot! Eso es biologicamente imposible y por que mierda me hisciste "eso" y sobre todo donde estamos?-  
-Estamos en las vegas! Acaso no es magnifico que nos hallamos casado aqui?-

Luego de eso el inglés se desmayo, Como había llegado a tanto si ni siquiera había tomado

-…-  
-Artie wake up-  
-No frog, ya dejame dormir un rato mas-  
-iggy?-

El ingles parecia estar borracho o algo asi pero alfrd sabia que no era eso, el rubio mayor abrio los ojos como platos, segui exactamente igual que hace unos momentos, la unica diferencia era que tenia resaca y tenia ansias de matar al americano

-Bastard! Sacame de aqui-  
-Never, you are mine, aparte quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos y…-  
-Shit, que mierda me hiciste me esta doliendo horrible la cabeza, ya te dije que eso es imposible, y puedes explicarme por que estoy amarrado, debo de regresar a Londres, Ian y Oliver deben de estar preocupados al igual que.. fr…-  
-mmm…-

El mas alto lo miro molesto, el pensaba que arthur ya lo habia olvidado, pero nadie es capaz de olvidar a alguien de la noche a la mañana

-creo que te llevare con artie para que te borre la… no espera!Tu eres artie, tengo una mejor idea, borrate la memoria y haz que tengamos trillizos! El hero nesesita una super familia-  
-Tsk… alfred vete a la mierda! Sacame ahora y no te denunciare por secuestro y violacion-  
-Pero si fuera "él" de seguro y no estuvieras reclamandome-  
-…-

El oji-verde sabia que tenia razón, pero no queria tener mas problemas con el ego del menor, lo unico que hizo fue voltarse, taparse la cara con una almohada e ignorarlo, eso solo hizo que el americano se enojara mas, este se acerco al ingles y lo abrazo por la espalda pero la reaccion del ingles era de esperarze, obviamente este lo alejo de el, pero el americano insistia hasta que logro su cometido, se quedo abranzando a "su amor in correspondido"...  
pero ninguno de los dos se dirigia palabra ni mirada alguna.

Mientras tanto en un continente y varios husos horarios despues…

-Tu…. wine bastard! Donde mierda tienes a mi idiota hermano-

Ian estaba molesto, mas de lo que normalmente estaba arthur no habia vuelto a casa desde hace casi un dia y su conejo en definitiva traia algo con el perro de ian, asi que lo nesesitaba, aparte que tebnia uno que otro asunto que atender pero esa era otra historia; habia llamado histericamente a el frances a su casa, a su oficina, a sus superiores y por ultimo llamo a la embajada la cual le dio el telefono del Frances

-Tranquilo, yo no tengo a Anglarette aqui, estas seguro que no se fue con kiku o con yao? O si no.. Se quedo en un bar?-  
-No! Por que…. espera ya se donde esta… ese maldito bastardo amer…-  
-Ian?-

El pelirrojo estaba peor que ivan cuando alguien se acercaba a yao, si bien no se llevaba bien con arthur, alguien tenia que sacar al perro a pasear y el no estaba presisamente de humor, tomo un cigarrillo, agarro su chaqueta y salio de su casa ignorando a su otro hermano con cara de "pero que mierda le pasa" pero todo el mundo sabe que cuando Ian esta molesto hay guerra seguro, y es mejor dejar que el haga lo que quiera.

Mientras tanto en las fabulosas Vegas Nevada.

-…Ya deja de molestar-  
-Vamos por que no quieres? Ya te dije quiero dos niños se llamaran batman y superman, y la niña se llamara alice como la del libro que me leias-  
-Alfred F. Jones… ya..-  
-alias HERO de kirkland-  
-mmm… - El inglés cambio su mirada hacia las sabanas y continuo -ya te dije que nunca tendre hijos contigo es imposible y "superman" y "batman" no son nombres-  
-HAHAHAHA que tal suena Alice Jones Kirkland no suena muy genial es un nombre digno de la hija del Hero-

Alfred habia desatado a arthur de la cama solo para atar su mano con la de el, y desde eso habia hablado sobre su "familia heroica" por casi toda la tarde, arthur ya estaba cansado pero las primeras cinco veces que intento alfred terminaba "conquistando el big ben" y el se terminaba odiandose a si mismo y aun estaba dolido por lo de francis, incluso habian momentos en los que cuando alfred hablaba y el se imaginaba su vida como el señor bonnefoy pero cuando eso pasaba alfred se acercaba y lo besaba, tal vez esa situacion no le hubiese molestado tiempo atras pero ahora era diferente, es como si cuando conseguia enamorarse un ser lo destruyera y su amor se fuera y volviendo a la realidad alguien estaba tocando su puerta.

* * *

**Sorpresa!**

**Ayer estaba viendo house y me inspire(? es extraño por que nada de lo que escribi tiene relacion con los capitulos que vi, pero en fin! Tenia ganas de continuar la historia, Muchas gracias por sus review hacen que vomites arcoiris de alegria! *-* y pues Lamento si tengo graves errores ortograficos pero este cap lo escribi desde mi Telefono, y soy mala con el teclado Touch... y editarlo aqui me da paja! Well, Pasando a noticias mas amables quiero responeder un review que me llego, es de Guest:**

** -****_Pues si, basicamente seguia trasvestido durante todo el camino hasta casa de francis, pero en que estuvo con el frances ya no tenia las coletas solo la vestimenta de mujer y algo de maquillaje-_**

**__****Bueno muchisimas gracias por sus fav's, reviews, vomitos de arcoiris, ponicornios etc... **

**Nos vemos el 31 de Agosto, y para los que les interese, hare un One-shot especial, por que ese dia es el cumpleaños de Austria! Aunque tengo cierto rencor hacia el por lo de prussia, era el unico que cumplia años pronto**

**Bye, bye mis queridos lectores...**


	6. Desiciones

5 horas antes…

-Deténgase por favor o nos veremos obligados a usar armas de fuego!-

Gritaba un policía de esos gordos, que aparecen en las películas norteamericanas que luchaba para no hacer mas desastre de lo que habían, este perseguía un mini Cooper de color azul, el cual era conducido por cierto escoses desesperado que iba a mas de 89 kilómetros por hora, por las calles de Nevada, durante la persecución había pasado a matar a 2 personas mayores, 3 perros, y había chocado contra varios postes de luz, pero a pesar de todo eso, para su buena suerte todos los policías estaban en las vegas, así que no era una gran persecución después de todo, después de 30 min. Perdió al policía y se dirigió a las vegas.

-Damm it! Fucking American Idiot!, es una suerte que ese bastardo tenga GPS en su teléfono y pueda saber donde esta!-

Tiempo Actual

-No voy a tener hijos tuyos ya te dije!-

Alfred había hablado de un millón y medio de tonterías sobre bebés y así, el más alto amaba, las caras que ponía Arthur, al enojarse no había nada mejor que estar esposado con él, pero algo lo saco de sus fetichistas pensamientos, un ruido que había esperado pero pensaba que nunca llegaría, o ese era su plan, Arthur trató de pedir ayuda a gritos pero el oji-azul lo evito tapándole la boca hasta que una sierra eléctrica atravesó la puerta de madera haciendo añicos una foto del hotel que estaba colgada atrás

-Motherfucker! Sal de donde estés o hare que te vuelvas subordinado de Rusia!-

-¿Ian?-

Gritaron ambos rusos al ver como la puerta se destrozaba y entraba un pelirrojo con aura obscura creciente

-Arthur're ici?-

Los ojos del nombrado se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras, podría el ser lo suficientemente importante para él, la sangre se empezaba a acumular en la cara del ingles, y Alfred miraba con desprecio al francés que entraba detrás del escocés

*Flashback*

-Ian? Encontraste a tu hermano?-

-Ya quisiera bastard!, el muy idiota al menos dejo prendido su GPS, pero solo me dice que está en USA, así que iré para ahí-

-Bueno si, en este momento estoy en San Diego así que si vienes para aquí puedo ayudarte a buscar, de todas formas tengo una junta mañana, así que puedo ayudarte para buscar a ma chêre iggy-

-Que dijiste Idiota-

*Fin del flashback*

El rubio anglosajón, trato de pararse de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana, pero el menor de todos ellos lo evito pues aun estaba esposado, Francis se acercaba a abrazar al ingles, pero el americano, lo abrazo primero.

-Puedes quitarme lo que quieras pero no me lo quites a él-

-…-

-Ya basta Alfred, ya no eres nada para el ahora suéltalo y quítale esa cosa de su muñeca-

El ingles no decía nada, solo miraba a su hermano que estaba hablando con unos oficiales en la puerta, trataba de ignorar a los dos rubios, y por alguna razón lo logro, comenzó a pensar en aquel sueño que tuvo una vez, en la que dos niños se peleaban por un conejo de felpa, pero cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo, la noche adornaba las ventanas que daban hacia las brillantes calles de las vegas… Empezó a caminar por la habitación y encontró unas botellas de Ron y unos somníferos en polvo junto al closet, continuo hasta llegar al baño y encontró en la bañera una muda de ropa mojada, era la que llevaba hace un día, se sentó en la bañera pensativo por todo lo que paso hace un momento, hasta que un niña se paro en frente del baño, era una niña de unos 9 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes… ella se acerco a la puerta y le tendió una muda de ropa y con una de sus manos se tapo los ojos, el rubio se paro y de ahí, miro al espejo y se dio cuenta que estaba en bóxers, tomo la ropa y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo, salió del baño y vio que la niña miraba una foto.

-El niño que esta junto a ti, es muy lindo, igual el que te esta abrazando-

-Quien eres?-

-Mira-

La niña se acerco a él y le tendió la fotografía, en ella aparecía el con Alfred abrazados y un niño de ocho años en el hombro de el más alto.

-Quien eres? –

-Tu algún día decidirás quien soy, pero eso pasara hasta que dejes de hacerte el que no entiende nada-

-Pero es que no te puedo mentir, la verdad es que todo esto es extraño-

-Sabes porque estoy aquí no?-

-No-

-Es mejor así, pero vengo a ayudarte con tus decisiones, tu Arthur Kirkland, tienes que decidirte, por alguien!-

-Pero porque, no te entiendo, explícame-

-Que sientes por el Señor Bonnefoy?-

-Yo… creo que..-

-Y por Jones?-

-Pues…-

Cada vez que aquella niña hablaba no hacia más que confundirlo, él quería irse de ahí, pero no sería tan maleducado, como para dejarla sin una respuesta, pero ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza

-Mira, cualquiera te diría que te vayas con jones, pues él, te conviene, en pocas palabras para no hacerte el cuento largo, Pero tú no piensas lo mismo-

-Al principio de la semana yo te hubiese dicho que lo amaba, y que aun siento lo de la independencia, pero ese día, yo me di cuenta que en realidad me gustaba Francis, pero igual, me rompió el corazón, el que después de todo este tiempo se me declare, aclare mis sentimientos por él, y de la nada vengan sus jefes a separarnos, y luego lo de Alfred! Damm it!, solo han pasado unas horas desde eso, lo admito aun me gusta Francis, pero al escuchar hablar a Alfred, de un nosotros, y nuestros, y simplemente no encontrar una explicación de por qué se me hace imposible imaginarme lo que Alfred dice pero en un Francis y Arthur, sabes qué difícil es todo esto para mi, y aparte tener el estrés de tener que ir a las juntas que mis hermanos no quieren asistir, y ser nombrado el representante de eso… Bloddy Hell!-

Arthur increíblemente ya estaba llorando luego las primeras 7 palabras, sinceramente se odiaba a sí mismo, era uno de esos momentos en lo que daría todo por ser un ser humano común pero en el fondo tampoco quería serlo, la niña se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-Yo se que tu eres fuerte, te daré la oportunidad que lo pienses bien y hare que no sufras, piénsalo bien…-

Luego de eso la niña comenzó a desaparecer y una brisa adorno el cuarto por unos minutos.

-Decide bien…. Daddy~-

Luego de eso, el rubio se quedo muy pensativo, porque lo había llamado así?, que sería lo que pasaría?, pero no tardo mucho y se quedo dormido.

* * *

_Hola! Feliz dia a los austriacos hablahispanos(? bueno antes que nada, tengo un aviso muy importante, debido a que el 16 de septiembre esta a la vuelta de la esquina, y como estoy en banda de guerra, pues me haran ensayar de 24 horas que tiene el dia estare ensayando 56! y no exagero, si viven en Mexico sabran el por que, asi que puesto por eso, yo en el primer cap de este fic, les puse que iba a contener 14 capitulos, asi que por lo mismo antes mencionado dejare este fic a 7 capitulos, pues dudo conectarme durante las siguientes 2 semanas, Yo estoy totalmente consiente que estoy dejando muchos cabos sueltos en los ultimos capitulos, pero espero y se queden hasta el final, y para eso nesesito su ayuda!_

**Con quien quieren que se quede Arthur? Decidanlo! Dejen un review con el nombre de su favorito, puede ser: Alfred/ Francis**

_El 16 de septiembre entrare a ver los review y el que tenga mas votos a su favor, pues ganara! asi que voten! se vale votar mas de 4 veces! Asi que cuando haga la votacion les avisare que dia se subira el capitulo final._

_P.D. si en dado caso, por que suele pasar, nadie vota o queda en empate, se hara algo especial!_

_Gracias por sus review! y gracias por leer! nos vemos en 2 semanas!_


	7. Esta es mi decision!

Todos en la vida tomamos malas decisiones, algunas por obvias razones son malas, pero otras son milagrosamente buenas, pero si tomamos un camino, como sabemos si realmente es el correcto?

Las horas pasaban, la noche cada vez caía mas, y la decisión cambiaba cada segundo, la foto que tenía entre sus mano, se desvanecía con el pasar de los segundos, dejando solo una foto con el americano y un parque detrás, la cabeza le dolía, tantas memorias, que llegaban y se iban, pero ya es todo! Al sonar la alarma ya tenía su decisión, ya no quería depender de nadie más, después de todo era su vida.

Con los primeros rayos de sol, pintando las blancas cortinas, un sonido abrumo al anglosajón, pero seriamente se dispuso a abrir la puerta, estaba seguro de que ya no sería el mismo después de ese día.

-Good Morning...-

La voz seria del más alto le quito, la seriedad, el estadounidense, tenía una expresión en la cara, como si se hubiera muerto alguien, obviamente la cara del ingles se contagio de esa aura depresesiva… Alfred lo notó y le dio un abrazo firme, envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

-Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, siempre estaré ahí para cuando lo necesites, por algo soy un Héroe-

El inglés solo soltó un leve resista, si de algo se sentía culpable era de que no recordaba bien el "acuerdo", lo poco que sabia se lo debía a la pequeña que lo visito hace unas horas

-Thank you…-

-Iggy..-

Los dos rubios salieron del hotel, obviamente bajo una cierta distancia, que era lo que le había el menor, subieron a un taxi, y se dirigieron a un café cercano, a pesar que no estaba a unas escasas cuadras del hotel de donde habían salido, el viaje fue eterno para ambos, al llegar, los otros dos europeos estaban entrando a el susodicho lugar, todos tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana, por obvias razones, Arthur se sentó junto a su hermano, y los otros rubios restantes se sentaron juntos; Ian saco un cigarrillo y ordeno café y te para los presentes entonces, la hora final comenzó

-Y bien?-

-…-

-Shit, Arthur! No viaje todo el océano atlántico para nada! Solo quiero volver a casa, y por pedido de nuestro padres, debo asegurarme de que no causes problemas!-

-yo…-

Silencio incomodo, Arthur no sabia que decir, su decisión la había tomado, pero decirla era la parte más difícil, no sabía a qué lado mirar, asi que solo dirigía su vista a la ventana que había de junto, la calle con las típicas personas, pero había algo extraño en uno de los callejones de enfrente, Arthur aporreo sus puños en la mesa y salió al lugar dejando a sus acompañantes perplejos ante los acontecimientos, el ingles cruzo a la calle persiguiendo a una mujer que había dejado una caja junto a un bote de basura, pero no era normal que una caja se moviera tanto, pero a pesar de perseguirla esta desapareció, por lo que regreso hasta donde estaba la caja, y al abrirla un llanto empezó a sonar, obviamente sus acompañantes lo siguieron y vieron lo que el de ojos esmeraldas encontró

-Es una niña!-

-Arthur deja a esa bebé hay que llevarla con la policía-

A el mencionado se le ilumino el rostro mientras arrullaba a la pequeña, y los presentes se dieron cuenta pero el único que se acerco fue Alfred, y la pequeña dejaba de llorar al ver las caras que ponía este.

-Creo que he tomado mi decisión!-

-No! Me estás diciendo que te la quedaras? No pienso cuidar de mas personas de las que ya hay, entendiste!-

-HEY Baby! Onde ta' bebe? Aquí ta!-

Pero al parecer el que sobraba era el Francés, pero a pesar de que se le veía tranquilo, el sabia que ya no merecía a Arthur, y si algo tenía en común con él, era por su hermano; en ese concepto de familia feliz el no encajaba, el no estaba "diseñado para eso" por decirlo de alguna forma, así que sin decirlo se fue dejando a esos tres atrás.

-Daddy, Daddy!-

Corría una pequeña niña por la gran casa, no existía persona más alegre que esa pequeña, un padre muy cansado, o más bien con muchas menos energías corría de tras de la pequeña de cabellos castaños.

-My honey, deja que Papi descanse!-

-Pero Mr. Potts se ira y sabes que no regresa hasta primavera!-

-Pero estamos en pleno invierno, si corres afuera te enfermaras y sabes que luego no te gusta la medicina-

-ummhh...-

-Ven aquí!-

La niña se acerco a su padre, y lo abrazo, aquella niña que había encontrado hace algunos años, había llenado su corazón de felicidad, aunque se podría decir que su vida era perfecta, nunca volvió a ver a Francis, nada mas en las reuniones en las que podía ir, o más bien las veces que Ian no se escapaba para ir a ver a su supuesto "Nuevo Amigo"; las cosas habían cambiando, Alfred lo venía a visitar cada que tenia chance, la pequeña lo llamaba cada que su Padre salía y no le decía a donde iba, lo cual era muy seguido, y la mayoría de las veces, este estaba en el baño o salía a comprar, Ian cambio drásticamente desde que volvieron a Gran Bretaña, ahora el va a las juntas que se organizan, pero según Alfred, lo ve igual que siempre solo que siempre es unos de los últimos en salir, su vida era perfecta, aunque no tenía una pareja en forma por aquel asunto de que nunca retiro su obligado compromiso con el Americano, estos salían en "Familia" cada que podían y gracias a eso Arthur pudo adoptar a su pequeña.

-Daddy! Se acabo mi helado-

-Honey, no debes de comer mucho, pues se te picaran los dientes-

-Arthur déjala que coma, y como un buen Hero! Le daré a la damisela un poco de mi helado-

-Hay Alfred tu nunca cambias! Luego a la hora del té no comerás pastel-

La niña empezó a hacer pucheros, hasta que su "madre" le dio el helado que le había ofrecido.

-Oye Daddy! Porque el tío Ian no sale con nosotros?-

-No se honey, pero termina tu helado!-

-Alice, recuerda que las princesas no deben de salir con los reyes feos y viejos, deben de salir con los Héroes como yo HAHAHA~-

La risa de la pequeña y de el inglés adorno la heladería, era una familia feliz. Habían regresado de un muy largo paseo, Alfred y Alice, dormían pacíficamente en los asientos de atrás del mini Cooper azul de Arthur, llegaron a la casa y Alfred se despertó y llevo a su hija en brazos hasta su cuarto, y cuando salió fue hasta el cuarto del su "Esposo".

-Oye tengo la misma pregunta que Alice, e Ian? Desde la semana pasada que no lo veo-

-No sé, pero mejor que no está aquí?-

-Porque lo dices?-

-Nada más-

Alfred no insistió y se despidió de él y se fue a la habitación de junto, amaneció y el ingles estaba junto a él, cosa que pasaba típicamente desde que la niña empezó a hablar, y lo único que lloraba desde que empezó a hablar era: Ai fed! Ai fed!; Así que Arthur decidió que Alfred se quedara unos días a la semana para que Alice no llorara, pero luego este solo volvía a su país cuando era una urgencia.

-Good Morning Iggy!-

- Bloddy Hell, Porque siempre me descubres!-

-HAHAHA porque mi bello durmiente siempre me quita la frazada a esta hora-

-Bueno es Domingo y no hay nada que hacer, así que si me lo permites tomare otra siesta…-

El más alto le dio un beso en sus cabellos y le sonrió.

-Al, me harías un favor, ya casi es hora de que Alice despierte le harías el desayuno?-

-Of course! Lo que mi damiselo me pida!-

Alfred salió de la cama, y se dirigió a la cocina, pero la pregunta de su hija le daba curiosidad, así que fue hasta la cocina e hizo lo único que no implicaba mucho esfuerzo: Cereal con leche; Pero su curiosidad lo invadía así que se dirigió hasta el cuarto de el único escoses que conocía, pero algo raro pasaba, la puerta estaba cerrada y no habían ruidos, pero al final del pasillo había una puerta entre abierta que le llamo la atención, así que con pasos lentos y silenciosos se acerco a la tabla movible, y un sonido le llamo la atención, eran gemidos?

Vio lo que sus ojos le pudieron dejar ver era… Francis e Ian?, eso era posible, se retiro de la misma forma en la que llego, y cuando alcanzo llegar a la cocina corrió al baño que se encontraba en esta, preguntándose, que pasaría si Arthur se enteraba? Sin duda una bomba estallaría, pero prefirió guardar silencio literalmente por que los dos europeos atravesaron el mismo pasillo que el Americano atravesaría hace un momento, no dijo nada, pero en su mente estaba seguro, de que Arthur no pudo haber tomado mejor decisión que quedarse con su hija y con él.

* * *

_Preparense para un cursi discurso..._

_Bueno creo que debo de llorar ahora *va por pañuelos* Pues Debo de decirles gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic! Gracias a Jessica que me ayudo a inspirarme para terminar este fic! Si yo se que es muy corto, y pues este fic se lo dedico a Carmi y a mis Queridas Natty & Are! pues gracias a ellas les debo de que me llegue la inspiracion, asi que pues ya se me acaban las palabras, es la primera vez que termino una de mis historias de varios capitulos, gracias a este fic, eh mejorado algo en mis redacciones, ahora podria escribir de todas mi vivencias! Y tambien pues se me da mas el lado sentimental que tenia oculto! Debo decirles que hay una version alternativa de este final, pero esta incompleta, este es el segundo final, y tambien, yo se que si van a los reviews la votacion esta en empate, pero alguien me dijo que debia terminar con un usuk, asi que para la proxima que escriba sera un Fruk lo prometo!_

_Muchas Gracias por Leer mi humilde Fic!_

_Espero que lean mis otros fic's y muy pronto viene un especial Rochu por el cumple de China, y hay un nuevo fanfic de varios capitulos en proceso! asi que No se olviden de mi! c:_


End file.
